A single wish
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: The 5th story in the shattered but not broken series. A wise man once asked if love could ever bloom on the battlefield. Dil x Melody with some Bradley x Stacy


"Are you crazy?" Bradley exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air. "Dawn of the living zombie ninja cyborgs was FAR better! Everybody knows that!"

Nuh uh B-man. Night of the living zombie ninja cyborgs is and always will be the better, and more sophisticated film." Stacy said bluntly as she leaned forward and flicked Bradley in the nose with her index finger. "I know you hate movies that aren't in color, but that movie set the standard. Without it you wouldn't even HAVE your clearly inferior sequel."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He argued back while slamming his fist on the cafeteria table. "That movie was cheesy and boring! It was completely empty of action!"

"The only thing empty is your head." She responded with annoyance as she knocked on her B-man's noggin. "The reason it was great is because it had atmosphere. Which is far better than a movie that has nothing but mindless macho action."

"But Stace it's a zombie ninja cyborg movie! It's SUPPOSED to be nothing but manly macho action and explosions!" He attempted to reason.

"As if general knucklehead. The atmosphere is always the most important thing for your big fat information." She rolled her eyes and brushed a hand through her spiky black locks.

"The action!"

"The atmosphere!"

"THE ACTION!"

"THE ATMOSPHERE!"

Bradley and Stacy pressed their noses against each others. Growling while sparks traveled between their locked gaze.

From across the cafeteria a brunette girl with her hair in a pony tail as well as sporting a long sleeve blue shirt, and matching blue skirt sighed from her wheelchair.

They were fighting again.

It's not like it was anything new. If one looked around the cafeteria it was obvious that the entire student body paid it no mind. Lover quarrels between Stacy and Bradley had long since become routine, but even so she didn't like seeing the two best friends fight. Many times she wondered how on earth such a relationship could bloom, much less survive in such conditions.

"HI MELODY!" A loud booming voice could be heard from behind her.

Melody turned to see a tall, thin boy wearing a bright green shirt and purple shorts walking towards her. He also looked like he had just gotten out of bed since his hair, which seemed strangely like a really dark navy blue color stuck up everywhere in such a frizzy looking fashion that she wondered if he had also gotten himself electrocuted.

"Hi Dil." She smiled and waved. Glad to focus on something other than the shouting match going on across the room.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! ARE THOSE TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?" Dil exclaimed as he pointed over at the duo now waving their arms wildly in the air as they shouted at each other. "DO THOSE TWO EVER STOP? I MEAN THIS IS LIKE THE BAZILLIONTH TIME YA KNOW!" He exclaimed as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Yes. It seems like an endless cycle doesn't it?" Melody sighed as she took another glance over at the two who were now in a Mexican stand off with the ketchup and mustard bottles aimed at the other. Sure Bradley and Stacy had been this way even back when they were in middle school, but back then they really had been just friends. Now that the two had moved into an actual beyond friends relationship it was almost like they went through the same stages. When they weren't being lovey dovey they were fighting, and when they weren't fighting they were being lovey dovey. Yet despite that both of them always said happily that there was no one else they'd rather be with.

To be honest she couldn't help but feel a little envious at the bond those two shared. It was unnatural and yet at the same time the most completely natural thing she had ever seen. In fact it wasn't just her since anyone who knew them best had also commented in a similar fashion.

"Do you ever wonder if they're really happy? I mean a relationship like this can't possibly be healthy." She wondered aloud only for Dil to whip his head towards her.

"NO WAY! ITS ALWAYS BEEN OBVIOUS THAT THOSE TWO CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT EACH OTHER!" Dil exclaimed as he waved his arms wildly. "I MEAN THOSE TWO HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE TOTALLY MEANT TO BE OR SOMETHING!"

"I suppose so." Melody stated as she leaned against the back of her wheelchair. "Maybe I'm just feeling a bit jealous."

"THEY GOT PILLS FOR THAT YA KNOW!" Dil responded causing her to facepalm.

"Dil I'm serious! I mean just look at them!" She pointed over to the combatants who were now spraying condiments at each other while continuing their verbal match. "Statistically speaking their relationship should have died long ago, and yet their bond is so strong that there's no questioning that they'll be together for life." She looked towards Dil with a frown. "It's beautiful don't you think?"

Dil watched the pair and scratched his head. He never even thought of it like that before.

"When I look at them. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a relationship like that." She spoke in a sad tone while gazing at the table in front of her

"WELL I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE SWELL!" Dil's voice suddenly boomed out causing her to look up at him.

"What did you say?" Melody asked as she tilted her head.

"WELL I MEAN YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN SUPER SMART, A GREAT FRIEND, AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" Dil said as he struggled with articulating his words clearly.

Melody giggled a little bit, and found herself blushing a little. He sure wasn't being subtle.

"I GUESS WHAT I'M SAYING IS... DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT AFTER SCHOOL OR SOMETHING?" He finished as their eyes met.

"But Dil we always hang out together after school." She cracked a smile thankful that he was trying to cheer her up.

"NO DUH! I'M SAYING LETS DO SOMETHING SPECIAL! DO I NEED TO MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR WHAT?" Dil rolled his eyes before smiling at her.

Her expression had changed to one of confusion. Was he seriously asking her out? In all the years they had known each other she had never seriously considered Dil of all people to be the love of her life much less someone she'd consider dating. However, she also knew that they were so comfortable around each other that the possibility wasn't out of the question either.

She hadn't been sure how long her mind had zoned out from Dil's apparent confession, but when she snapped back to reality and looked around it was apparent everyone had left the cafeteria except for Dil, herself, and two other people. She looked over to see Stacy who had at some point tackled and pinned Bradley to the floor. Her lips mashed against his in a steamy kiss that Bradley wouldn't have been able to escape even if he had wanted too. She looked from her friends who were likely in the middle of a make out session back to Dil who was still smiling at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Dil." She smiled back at him before looking back at the two teens smooching on the cafeteria floor.

If Bradley and Stacy could work then obviously nothing was impossible.

**THE END**


End file.
